


Mindreader Sex

by zeldainhiding



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Humour, M/M, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, idk its supposed to be funny basically its the stupidest thing i ever loved, lol, mindreading, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldainhiding/pseuds/zeldainhiding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Phil could suddenly read Dan’s mind whilst they’re in bed together…</p>
<p>tumblr link: http://zeldainhiding.tumblr.com/post/91661889218/mindreader-sex<br/>russian translation: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2876131</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mindreader Sex

So I can read minds now. Haven’t always been able to. Dan told me not to go in the weird looking Dark Magyk tent- I was kinda scared, but I don’t believe in that stuff- it was a cool kinda scared, like hey I’m in a stupid horror movie kinda scared.  
‘They’ll be evil llama rapists,’ he laughed, ‘They’ll stick it up your arse and then you’ll regret not listening to me!’ He tugged my arm, brown eyes bright, as they were whenever he was happy, ‘Phiiiil, let’s go on the ferris wheel again!’  
‘I want to see what they’ll do! Come on Dan, don’t be a wuss! You know it’s just a con- they can’t actually hurt you!’  
‘Yeah, well, I really don’t want to go in that tent, dude. You can, if you must. I’ll just go get candyfloss for us or something.’  
‘Hey- oh my god!’ we had heard a girl scream, ‘It’s Dan is not on fire! Hey! Sandra, look, it’s the presenter guy!’  
‘Am I invisible?’ I had muttered to Dan. He looked mostly bemused.  
‘Hey, Dan is not on fire, can I have a selfie with you?’  
‘Ooh, and me too?!’ screamed the girl who I assumed was ‘Sandra’.  
‘And Phil?’ Dan had asked.  
‘Who’s Phil?’  
That settled it. Even though Dan looked a little pissed off, I left him to deal with the girls, storming into the ‘Dark Magyk’ tent.

***

Dan is making out with me, and I’m trying to reciprocate, I really am.  
But shit, hearing his thoughts is really off-putting. Like literally:  
Oh shit that’s nice okay okay I better do that back no Phil move your tongue god he’s hot god I want him naked I wanna see his huge-  
You understand why this is offputting?? I don’t wanna hear this shit! Maybe it would turn some people on, but not me. Dan isn’t the one usually talking dirty- he’s appalling at it- which is fine with both of us. But the worst bit is, we’re nearly a whole week since the funfair now, and his thoughts have been getting clearer and clearer in my head.  
Actually having sex? I’m dreading it.

***

 

I don’t know why I didn’t tell Dan what happened in the tent. Because he’d be able to say I-told-you-so, perhaps? I mean, he didn’t- but it would be so Dan of him to claim that he had known something bad would happen. I mean, he’d probably laugh, to be honest. We’ve been together for so long now, he’d actually probably be jealous of my newfound ‘ability’.  
At first, I thought it was great. But then I started to realise the issues with being able to read minds.  
Firstly, I’ll give you a brief summary of how it works- well, to the best of my ability- the sorceress woman certainly explained nothing to me. Basically, my mind reader ability increases the closer I am to a person, both emotionally and physically. So it’s stronger with people I love, and people I am sat close to, or touching. Which means it’s really fun on the tube, where I am crammed in with a BILLION PEOPLE ALL AT ONCE.  
Specifically, it’s worst when I’m close to someone I love.  
Dan, for example.

‘Phil,’ Dan said, snuggling his fluffy brunet head into my shoulder the other night as we were halfway through rewatching a Fullmetal Alchemist episode, ‘What’s up?’  
Have I done something?  
I heard his thoughts as clearly as if my head was a radio receiver or something, and started to panic the fuck out. Over the last week since the funfair, my mindreading ability has been steadily improving, which means I can tune into Dan’s thoughts all the time, no matter where I am. But sometimes, I can’t tune out. When he was being all affectionate like tonight, there was not even a chance that I could shut his thoughts up.  
‘It’s nothing to do with you,’ I murmured, automatically pulling away from him, before realising that that was the worst thing I could have done.  
Shit, he’s mad at me. The fuck have I done?  
‘I’m just tired,’ I replied, trying to make it sound like I didn’t know exactly what he was thinking.  
Bullshit  
‘Phil,’ and now Dan sat up, forehead creased, ‘What’s going on?’  
‘I don’t know. Feeling kinda off.’ I waited to see what he would think about that- I guess mindreading had some uses- as he considered what I had said.  
Poor baby!  
I wanted to puke. Dan had never called me that before. Never! How frequently did he do it in his head!?  
See what I mean?  
Dan leant in to hug me, before muttering in my ear, ‘what’s wrong? Feeling sick?’  
‘Head feels kinda messed up,’ I replied. Fully honestly! Damn right my head felt messed up.  
I won’t transpose what Dan’s thoughts at this point were- but mostly along the lines of I think we might have some ibuprofen in the cupboard oh wait is it ibuprofen or paracetamol for a headache I can’t remember oh and what’s that other one that people have it begins with C or something I literally don’t know  
‘I’ll go see if we’ve got anything for a headache,’ he said, smiling a pretty smile at me and sloping off the couch and into the kitchen. On the TV, someone screamed something abusive in Japanese.  
Oh shit I didn’t pause the TV why didn’t I pause the TV why didn’t Phil pause the TV

***

It’s getting worse. I’ve evaded having sex with Dan for a full week though, and now he’s not happy about it. The last time we actually slept together was on the night of the funfair, and even at that point I knew something was wrong. However, I found it great- we actually had a really good time, because I could hear the things that Dan was usually slightly too awkward to say, meaning I knew exactly what I was doing right, and so I could do it more.  
But now the mindreading has gotten so ridiculously invasive that right now, my cock in Dan’s mouth (oh sorry- I may have forgotten to mention that point), I can not only hear what he’s thinking, but see it. And, traumatically, he’s thinking about me.  
Not that there’s anything wrong with that- usually I’m thinking about him in this scenario. But- I don’t think about myself. Who the fuck is imagining themselves naked when in bed? Uh- not me. I wanna think about Dan, but when I can’t shut up his thoughts, and he’s thinking every possible lustful thought about every possible part of my body, it really is the world’s biggest turn-off.  
Oh for fuck’s sake and now he’s panicking, typical Dan-style, because I’m not hard.  
Why isn’t he into it  
What the fuck am I doing wrong  
Is he still ill  
Am I forcing him into this  
Shit  
Shitting hell  
Does he not want me  
What’s going on  
I don’t know if I can stand much more of this- between Dan stressing out, and me trying to shut off his thoughts of me, this is the worst blowjob in the history of ever.

***

‘Hello dearie,’ the woman was draped in shawls and expensive looking jewellery, her hair long and red and curly. Imagine a cross between Sybil Trelawney and the freaky Red Lady from Game of Thrones.  
‘Um.. Hi?’  
The inside of the tent was dark red and stunk of insense. Basically, exactly what I expected. I like this sort of thing, I thought, although it creeps Dan out. Not that he’d admit it. God, I’d love to know some of the things Dan doesn’t admit to me…  
As I thought that, I noticed creepy lady cock her head to one side, beckoning me over with a mischevious smile and a red-tipped talon.  
‘What ‘dark magic’ do you do then?’ I sighed, still a little pissed off about what happened with the fangirls outside. Not that it doesn’t always happen, but it still annoys me. It annoys Dan too, I think. But maybe he likes it, I found myself thinking dejectedly, he certainly likes being the centre of attention…  
I was thinking pissed-off thoughts at Dan before I caught myself and realised that the woman was staring at me. She had sat down at the little table with the dark velvet tablecloth, and I wandered over and sat opposite her.  
‘We do all sorts of things,’ she said, ‘although I think I know what you need.’  
I didn’t like the grin that stretched across her face.

***

On the topic of stretching, Dan’s squirming, and I really don’t want to do this right now. He’s lying there in anticipation of me fucking him (now that I’m finally ready), but it’s just making me feel awkward. He’s thinking about the noises I make and how I look naked and just… me. He’s so obsessed with it being me fucking him, that if I didn’t feel so grossed out, I would be feeling overwhelmingly loved. He’s still a fucking fanboy in bed and I love it alot.  
Nevertheless, you may not know how it feels to be fanboyed over? It’s really weird and awkward, and Dan desperately tries to be cool most of the time (well, except when he’s close), so hearing him go all-out in his head is kinda disconcerting.  
I don’t know what to do.

So whilst I’m trying to figure out what to do- do I tell him? Do I try and find the freaky lady? (The funfair has moved out of town, so I’m not sure where I could do that), do I just try and live with it? I mean- it has its benefits- certainly, if I was more into this, Dan would be having the best sex of his life- considering I know exactly where to go…  
But I’m not into this, and the thought that I’ll never be able to have enjoyable sex with my boyfriend again (who I am absolutely in love with, by the way), is enough to make me reach a decision.

***

I left the tent feeling not only conned but also mildly queasy. I don’t know what she did to me, but I started panicking, wondering if the potion she made me was drugged- I felt like I could hear a hundred faint little voices in my head, and I started shouting for Dan.  
I didn’t care if a fan saw me and got the wrong (well, right) end of the stick. I was literally going to throw up.  
‘Hey, hey, Phil,’ I felt Dan’s arm encircle my back and prop me up. My head was getting worse- I could feel even more voices. One seemed louder than the others but I couldn’t make out anything that any of the voices were saying, which just made me feel even more panicky. The loudest voice sounded panicky aswell. Surely if I could hear voices in my head, I should be allowed to know what the voices were saying? They were my voices, after all!  
Well… Or so I thought. In terms of breaking the fourth wall, I’ve told this story in the wrong order, chronologically… So let’s just get back to the world’s worst sex, shall we? Don’t lie, that’s what you’re here for, you pervert. You know and I know that that slightly-louder voice in my head on the night of the funfair was Dan’s voice, but whereas last week I couldn’t make out the words, now I can hear exactly what he’s saying.

Extremely. Clearly.

Right now Dan’s thoughts are mostly just the same as what he’s saying out loud- weird unfs and hhhgs and fuck fuck fuck Phiiiiil, but made inexpressibly worse by the fact that he’s looking up at me and thinking how good I look, and wondering how he can pleasure me and uugh I can’t deal with it. His thoughts are actually starting to dominate my own now- a side affect of me being inside him?- and so I can’t even overpower his thoughts of me with thoughts of my own about him.  
He’s still not as into this as usual  
‘Shut up,’ it’s fine, I’m gasping. This is for him. I don’t want him thinking about whether I’m enjoying it or not!  
‘Wait,’ he’s looking up at me, confused and sweaty, ‘Did I just say that,’ he pants, ‘out loud?’  
‘Ugh,’ I can hear his mind racing and I’m trying to tune him out.  
He moans my name but his mind is going there’s something wrong with Phil  
‘There’s nothing wrong!’  
Am I saying this out loud!?  
I go harder.  
Ever since…  
The funfair last week  
‘Shut up!’  
‘Shut up what!? Moaning? You don’t usually mind!’ he shouts back at me.  
What happened?  
I don’t want him to know, but my head feels light, I wish he’d stop thinking about this, he’s close, he’s going to link it to the Dark Magyk tent-  
I dive down and kiss him on the lips. We’re both sweaty and gasping and we both keep moving, but Dan’s mind goes blissfully blank. I let out a shaky breath of relief as his frantic thoughts slow and he lets himself kiss me back and feel me in him and this, I realise, I can deal with.  
I lean back for just a second to brush my sweaty fringe away, and he stares up at me, mouth slightly open.  
He is thinking again.  
Stop. Stop. Dan.  
He’s cheating on me!

Oh shit. What? No, Dan!  
Come to think of it though, of course Dan would jump to this conclusion. His own self worth is still, in his opinion, below mine. I’ve heard that as we have sex- he must have expressed in his head twenty times how he ‘didn’t deserve me’. I ignored it; it makes me uncomfortable.  
I never knew he still felt quite like that.

When we finish, Dan isn’t as cuddly as usual.  
‘I need to shower, I’m a mess.’  
‘Want me to join you?’  
No.  
‘Um, if you want.’  
I decide to leave it. When I start to feel my eyes watering, my head hurts again. Somehow, in my own grief, I can block Dan out to some degree, but I can still hear him thinking in the shower.  
I think he is crying too.

‘Dan, I’m not cheating on you,’ I shout desperately, hammering on the bathroom door. He has locked it, which hurts- we never lock the door.  
Fuck off!  
No wait.  
Why would he know I think that!?  
‘You’re the biggest idiot on the planet!’ he shouts back, ‘You’ve just given yourself away!’  
The spray of the water is deafening, but it doesn’t quieten his thoughts in my head.  
He wouldn’t have a clue that I thought that, unless it was true.  
How could he?  
I thought we loved each o-  
Who?  
‘Dan!’ I scream, ‘Open the fucking door!’  
I don’t usually swear out loud- a habit from censoring myself in my videos, on the BBC, in public. I hope he gets the message.  
I hear the argument Dan has with himself before coming to open the door. Steam billows out, and then there is a Dan before me, curly haired and a towel wrapped around him.  
I’m still naked.  
Dayum  
It makes me smile a little that he can’t control his thoughts. Before me, he’s serious eyed and stony faced, but…  
‘Dayum yourself,’ I replied, unable to think of a better way to handle the situation.  
Dan’s eyebrows shot up into his hobbit-y fringe and I just heard what the fuck?!  
‘Did I actually say that out loud?’ I can hear him cringing and it’s adorable.  
‘No.’  
What  
Phil  
‘Dan,’ I say it in the same tone of voice.  
He takes a step backwards.  
‘Whaa… Um…’  
What’s going on  
‘Let me explain.’  
The expression on his face is actually priceless, but this isn’t a time for comedy. You’ve had your sex scene, now I need to try and convince Dan that this ISN’T MY FAULT! (Well… Mostly…)  
‘So Dan… I can read your mind.’  
No you fucking can’t  
‘Yes I can,’  
‘Lucky guess,’ he growls, adding, in his head, this is the lamest fucking excuse for cheating I have ever fucking heard the fucking bastard  
‘No need to call me that- I am not cheating on you,’  
Dan jumps a mile.  
Then he’s staring me straight in the eyes, and thinking about… Spiders, lemons, coffee.  
‘I like the last suggestion best. This might take a while, and we could probably both use some coffee.’  
I start to head towards the kitchen as calmly as I am able, whilst Dan stares at me in shock.  
‘Explain. Right. Now.’  
‘Can we sit down? I’d like to put some pants on.’  
I’d rather you didn’t- oh shit- no- you can hear this can’t you- I nod and he looks at me in horror -you bastard- no way- has this been since the funfair or longer? How fucking much have you heard? YOU JUST HAD SEX WITH ME  
Ignoring the last comment, I simply reply, ‘Yes. Since the funfair,’ and head towards my bedroom to put on some clothes before entering the kitchen, flicking on the kettle as calmly as I am able.  
In truth, I am shaking.  
LITERALLY THOUGH WERE YOU READING MY MIND WHEN WE HAD SEX  
Who would have thought that even in your head there is a difference in tones of voice- I can hear him as though he’s shouting at me!  
NO BUT SERIOUSLY  
‘PHIL! I know you can hear me,’ he suddenly grabs my shoulder and is staring at me, causing me to drop the spoon of instant coffee I’m holding. ‘What the actual fuck is going on?’  
I hand him the Hello Kitty mug and he follows me into the lounge.  
Shit fuck get out of my head no no no no one two three four five six seven eight-  
‘That’s really annoying!’ I shout. I didn’t actually mean to shout at him, but he’s giving me a headache.  
‘Do you think I want you in here?’  
‘What? And you think I chose this?’  
‘How…?’ suddenly the realisation dawns, and I can literally hear it happen.  
The Dark Magyk thing.  
I nod my head, and suddenly he is panicking.  
No. No no no no NO! This shit doesn’t exist! This is a dream! No way!  
He takes a mouthful of his still boiling hot coffee and ends up choking on it, spitting it out across the couch in pain, eyes streaming.  
Just have a moment to savour that image, whilst I go to get him a glass of ice-cold water. Dan spluttering boiling coffee everywhere, cheeks puffed out and hair curly on his head. He has changed into the black t-shirt with the red Targaryan dragons, and now there are splashes all down the front.  
I shouldn’t laugh- he’s definitely burnt himself.  
But… Dan. He looks ridiculously cute. He always does. God, I love him so much.

Oh wait yeah bigger problems right now.

‘I still don’t believe you,’ he whispers, after gulping down the water. I can’t even tell what he’s thinking right now, his thoughts are so haywire. He grabs my hand, gasping, ‘please tell me this is a joke. That Prank Patrol are gonna pop out any minute and laugh at my stupid gullibleness. Tell me this is for a youtube video or something.  
‘Actually it better not be; our fans already think we’re fucking, we probably shouldn’t confirm it…’  
He’s trying to make jokes but I can hear how panicky his thoughts are. And he knows I can hear. He can feel me in his head, and I just don’t know how to step out of it.  
I pull him into a hug, somehow trying to be the sensible one even though I am just as terrified as he is.  
Really, I should be way more scared. But this is Dan and I am Phil, and what can I do?

***

Get out, Phil.  
‘I can’t!’  
He glares up at me from the tube station bench. I never sit down on those things- what’s the point, when your train will come in the next minute?- but Dan is so lazy that sometimes he does.  
Right now he’s thinking about the funfair, the night I was cursed. At least, that’s how he refers to it. I’m not sure how I refer to it.  
It’s really annoying that you can hear me but I can’t hear you.  
‘You don’t want this,’ I moan, thinking about the disaster that was last night. I notice a few people staring at me as I apparently have a conversation with a guy who is not actually saying a word to me, so I crouch down next to him, hissing, ‘Look, can you please speak out loud?’  
‘Eh, if you want. This is weird, though.’  
‘It is weird,’ I agree, nodding, ‘Good job the funfair hasn’t moved far though- Crystal Palace is like one underground and one train away!’  
‘Lucky, yes.’ Dan sounds sceptical. Like me. Because everything he thought he knew about the world is screwed up! What other crazy shit is out there? Are vampires real? Is Buffy a true story?  
Actually, maybe that wouldn’t be all bad…

***

‘When we’re on the tube, I hear Dan start worrying about me. I haven’t told him that my ‘power’ is getting increasingly stronger, and that today just being on the tube is giving me a migraine. In all honesty, his own thoughts are making the situation worse- but I couldn’t do this without him.  
I really want to rest my head on his shoulder and shut my eyes, but we don’t do PDA because we get so often recognised when out in London. I can hear Dan itching to take hold of my hand as well, and am realising just how upset it makes him whenever I am ill.  
Which is cute- but I don’t want him to be upset.  
‘It’s fine Dan, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me, we’ll sort this.’  
‘But… What if we can’t?’  
‘We’ll pay her. I’ve got money.’  
So have I.  
More than you.  
Oh for god’s sake Phil I can feel you listening.  
He turns to me and puffs his cheeks out in annoyance, and I am so tempted to pinch them that I almost do.

***

The funfair is in full swing when we arrive at about eight. Lights and laughter and the smell of popcorn fills the air, and what I found exciting and beautiful last week almost causes me to collapse in pain tonight. My head feels like it is splitting in two.  
‘Phil, Phil..!’ Dan swims in and out of vision, and my head hurts so much that I can’t actually make out any individual thought he has- just a stream of panic and fear.  
He puts his arm around my waist and heaves me up off the muddy ground- which I didn’t realise I had fallen down onto, incidentally, leading me towards the direction of the Dark Magyk tent. I can barely see at this point.  
There it is! Dan’s thought shoots through me like an electric shot, and he has my arm tighter, pulling me forward, ‘Come on Phil, you can make it,’ he gasps. I forgot how unfit he is- and I’m putting almost all of my weight on him.

There’s someone waiting outside the tent and Dan shouts, ‘Don’t go in!’ to them, before yanking me through the red curtain that makes up the door.  
He slams to a stop as we enter the tent, and I can feel him analysing the tent. He’s creeped out, exactly as I thought.  
And then, she comes sashaying out, all la-di-da as though she didn’t realise I WAS FREAKING DYING.  
‘Fix Phil!’ Dan all but wails, thrusting me forwards before her. She says nothing, simply a twisting sparkling figure in my blurred vision. Have my contacts come out? Or is this just the amount of thoughts in my head finally overwhelming me?

And then, I can hear her in my head.  
So… Have you gotten what you wanted?  
‘No. I didn’t ask for anything! Certainly not this!’  
I can hear Dan start to speak, but then catch himself as he realises what’s going on between the sorceress and I. I can feel his annoyance at not being included, but it is the sorceress’ incense-filled, trilling voice that overwhelms my senses. I have to close my eyes for fear off collapsing under it all.  
But this is exactly what you asked for. You asked to know what your Daniel hid from you. You asked for this, Philip Lester.  
‘Not this! I didn’t…’ but I trailed off as I realised what she was saying- she was right. I had, sort-of (I’m not a cliched little protagonist of a story- I refuse to believe this is entirely my fault) asked for this. But still…  
There are no buts. You asked, I gave.  
‘Can you fix him?’ Dan is suddenly crying desperately. In fairness to him, it must be killing him, left out like this.  
The sorceress looks at him, but doesn’t reply, which annoys me. This was all about Dan anyway, right from the start, ‘Yeah,’ I croak, ‘What he said,’ I push my fingertips into my temples, ‘Can you fix this?’  
Only if you have gotten what you desired. If you have… Learnt.  
I have to think about this. What have I learnt? That Dan is a fangirl in bed? That he is filled with worry when I am ill? That he believes I could cheat on him?  
It suddenly strikes me what links these three things together- how Dan still believes I am somehow… better… than him. Which is ridiculous, obviously. But…  
‘Dan, I love you,’ I say, grasping at my side blindly for his hand, ‘You are beautiful and funny and kind and surprisingly good in bed,’ I hear him laugh at that, in fake indignation, ‘And I love you so so much. You are so important to me, and just as important as I am!’  
Somehow, I think the thunderstorm in my head is calming down. I open my eyes to see Dan crouched next to me.  
What..? ‘What makes you say that?’ he whispers.This feels intimate, like the sorceress isn’t there anymore.  
‘Last night, when we were… Together… You kept saying how you thought you didn’t deserve me.’ Dan blushes and turns away, and I grab his hands tightly, pulling him in towards me., ‘Well, that’s stupid! You deserve me and I deserve you! Look how perfect we are together! If it hadn’t been for you, I wouldn’t have been able to get here tonight!’  
‘If it wasn’t for you,’ his voice is so low I almost can’t hear him, ‘I wouldn’t be here at all. You don’t understand how perfect you are, Phil.’  
‘Nobody’s perfect, Dan. I’m not perfect, and hell, neither are you. But we’re certainly equal. I love you just as much as you love me. That is, so so much.’  
The more I talk the lighter my head becomes, and the quieter voices are starting to leave.  
A tear is starting to trickle down Dan’s cheek, and I wipe it away before returning my hand back to his. ‘Please never ever think you don’t deserve me, or any of that rubbish. You are so important to me. You are the most important person in my life!’  
And you mine, I hear his whisper in my head, before the voice of his thoughts fades away to nothing.  
And so I kiss him. I kiss him hard and passionately and as well as I possibly can, and this time I can’t feel him in my head, but I can feel his mouth on mine and his hands in my hair and his shirt crumpled under my fingers and the warm heat of his body pressed up against me.  
When we finally lean back, the tent is empty.  
We pick ourselves up, hand in hand, and step towards the door. Out of habit, I drop Dan’s hand- we don’t touch in public.  
He cocks his head to one side, before pointing to the ferris wheel and smiling a huge grin.  
There is silence for a second before he laughs beautifully and somehow, his huge smile widens even more.  
‘Right, yeah! You can’t hear my thoughts anymore!’  
He looks at me one more second, and then laughs even harder, dimple popping in his cheek, ‘You definitely can’t hear my thoughts anymore,’ he snorts, grabbing me by the forearm and pulling me towards the ferris wheel.  
As though graced by beautiful good luck, the girl handing out the tickets recognises us, and in return for a gleeful selfie (she is lovely- funny and nice and the selfie is cute), she sneakily takes us to the front of the queue and we hop into a seat together, waving at her as we start to trundle up into the air.  
When we are out of sight of the ground below, Dan looks around at the colourful lights and the rides and the swarms of people, lets out a deep breath, and rests his head on my shoulder gently. It is exactly what I need, and as we gaze up at the stars, arms wrapped around each other, listening to the music and the laughter and each other’s deep, peaceful breathing, I know that everything I said in the tent was true.  
He is more important than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a kinda-sequel! (in that it's the same sorta silly smutty humour - if you enjoyed this!)  
> link is here for tumblr: http://zeldainhiding.tumblr.com/post/111016162703/zombie-ethics  
> and i'll add it to ao3 soon
> 
> zelda, x


End file.
